


you're my everything (i can't lose you again)

by seoherin



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Help, NO ONE KNOWS, even I don't know, im trash, nightmare cuddles, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoherin/pseuds/seoherin
Summary: sleepless nights are okay as long as siyeon gets to hold her hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO this is. the first thing i'm ever ever ever EVER posting online. i wrote it a long time ago and only recently remembered it exists... but there you go. have a short ficlet/drabble/whatever of a duo that only exists in my hort.
> 
> title from pristin's over n over. no correlation to the actual fic, but the song makes me soft. and this is soft.

The almost inaudible creak of the door doesn’t go unnoticed by Siyeon, but it’s also barely a surprise to her. It’s too dark for her to see anything ( _it is 3 am after all_ , she announces in her head after blearily looking at the bedside clock), but she listens quietly to the shuffle of footsteps on the wooden floor, her breath caught up in her throat.

Siyeon prays that the sobs she’s hearing are just a figment of her imagination right now; perhaps a case of daydreaming, or something. She is absolutely exhausted after all, practice has been a bitch lately, even to someone so ambition-driven as herself.

The shuffle stops abruptly after about three seconds, and is replaced with a dip and creak of Siyeon’s bed. It doesn’t surprise Siyeon either; instead she turns around to face the person in front of her, who’s currently breathing heavily and- _yeah, these are tears._

_Fuck._

“Yewon.”

No response, which is expected. And Siyeon would have panicked right then and there, because _what the hell could have happened_ and _how can she help_ , but Siyeon is Siyeon after all. And being Siyeon means finding the solution to everything with a lone snap of a finger. A metaphorical one, of course.

So Siyeon wraps her arms around Yewon’s waist loosely, careful not to startle the girl. She uses her left thumb to draw tiny shapes ( _hearts_ , probably, but Siyeon doesn’t want to give it much thought) on the older girl’s exposed stomach as she gently pulls Yewon closer with her right hand. In response, Yewon buries her face in the crook of Siyeon’s neck, and Siyeon lets the other girl’s tears pool on her shirt, rippling down her arms.

“Bad dreams?”

A soft nod.

“I’m here.”

Siyeon doesn’t want to ask too many questions - she knows Yewon has been having nightmares for a while now and this whole situation has been on repeat for about two weeks, every single night. Sometimes it wasn’t that bad - just a slight tug on Siyeon’s shirt was enough to calm the older girl down, but other times there were tears, _a lot of them_ , which led to tons of calming down, hushed _it’s okay_ s and _i’m here_ s and hand holding.

It doesn’t bug Siyeon - no, not at all. At least not the being together with someone in bed fact. She likes Yewon’s presence, even if she wouldn’t admit it out loud - there was some kind of warmth she got from each and every affair of theirs that she wouldn’t trade for the world.

She just wishes Yewon would stop having the nightmares. With the tough practices and late night training, they barely ever had the time to sleep anyway. Siyeon wants Yewon to get enough sleep - whatever enough means in that context, because trainee life is really tough shit and sleep is barely a thing anyways.

(Yet a part of Siyeon silently wants Yewon to come to her bed every night; Siyeon likes to think it’s just the fact that she hates sleeping alone and has her plushies cuddled up with her anyway, and sleeping with an actual person beats sleeping with plushies, but perhaps it’s the smile Yewon gives her every morning after yet another nearly sleepless night.)

The sobbing stops, and Siyeon can only hear soft sniffing from time to time now, so she gathers up the courage and lets her hand travel to Yewon’s hair, fingers softly threading the older girl’s locks. She’s still drawing shapes around Yewon’s navel, their bodies pressed close together, Yewon’s face buried in the crook of Siyeon’s neck. The silence is comfortable, warm; the kind that Siyeon loves.

Coincidentally, the kind that’s only possible when Yewon’s around.

“Yeonie.”

Yewon’s soft mumble against Siyeon’s skin and the nickname she uses has the younger girl’s stomach fill up with warmth - _are these butterflies?_ \- and her mind spin ever so slightly. Siyeon’s fingers stop running through Yewon’s hair for a second, her heart in sync with them.

“Thank you.”

The whisper is followed by a gentle kiss on Siyeon’s collarbone and an even tighter nuzzle of Yewon’s nose on Siyeon’s exposed neck, and the younger girl swears that the world stops for a second.

And Siyeon simply can’t help the smile that grows on her face, as her fingers move down to cup Yewon’s cheek lightly, her left hand travelling softly to the older girl’s back, pulling her even closer, if that’s even possible, considering the fact that Siyeon has her head on top of Yewon’s and it’s the closest they’ve ever been.

Siyeon has no complaints.

“It’s nothing, Yewonnie. Sleep well.”

And when Siyeon closes her eyes, Yewon’s hair tickling her chin lightly, she hears a soft “I love you” escape the older girl’s mouth, and whether it’s accidental or not, whether it’s just Yewon’s sleepiness talking through her or not, Siyeon feels like the happiest person in the world, in the universe, in all the universes.

“I love you too.”

It’s soft, almost inaudible, just in case Yewon is already asleep, but Siyeon knows she isn’t when the older girl’s hand travels to Siyeon’s, fingers intertwining and both of their hands resting between them, Yewon’s thumb gently carressing the top of the younger girl’s palm.

And even if Yewon stops having nightmares, Siyeon knows this is going to be their thing from now on. For some time. For a long time. Forever.


End file.
